By their very nature, tablet devices such as iPads, Kindle Fires, Nooks, Galaxies, and the like, are portable. Users therefore often carry the tablet devices from place to place. It is important, however, that the users not drop the tablet devices as they are somewhat fragile. The smooth outer casings and interface screens of the tablet devices make them hard to carry without first placing them into a carrying bag or the like.
Users desire to interface with the portable tablet devices from place to place and often times during travel between destinations. It is important, therefore, to be able to quickly deploy the electronic device from its carrying environment and place it into an operable condition such as onto a desktop, work surface, or the like.